To See The Light
by Lollipop456
Summary: A short but sweet LoganxBobby friendship, with hints of the BobbyxKitty coupling. Bobby hasn't cried since the death of Professor Xaiver, Jean & Scott. Logan hopes to make him break. NOTE: There's a little error about Pyro, forgive that


Logan was passing by Bobby's room, on that early July morning. Logan leaned against the doorpost, his sudden presence startled the young teen.

'You better go get your breakfast before you lose a hand' Logan joked sarcastically

'I'm not hungry' Bobby said as he finished making his bed

'You not hungry? Bobby I usually have to jump rails to beat you to the kitchen' Logan stated

'Stop being The Joker, Logan! It won't bring them back!' Bobby snapped furiously

'You okay?' Logan asked curiously

'I'm gonna be late for class' Bobby avoided the entire question as he headed for the bedroom door

Logan grabbed Bobby by the shoulder, he looked up to the older mutant.

'Hey, hold up for a second. I think we need to have a talk' Logan declared

Bobby nodded and sat on the bed, Logan joined him.

'It's been five months since Xaiver, John, Jean and Scott died. I have not seen you cry once. Sure I can understand John and Jean, maybe even Scott. But X was really close to you guys.' Logan explained

'Logan, I'm not a crier. You know that' Bobby reminded skeptically

'That's a bad lie. I've seen you cry more times than Kitty...that's saying something' Logan gave a faint smile

'I tried to cry, Logan. But I don't miss him...cause I'm mad at him' Bobby cried

' I know why you're mad at him. Cause he left us, and without him...we're nothing, right?' Logan asked in a firm voice

'Look at the facts. Logan. We don't have our leader anymore, the person who was going to be the leader is also dead' Bobby explained

'You miss them, don't you?' Logan asked awaringly with a raised eyebrow

Bobby nodded and went by the window, Logan let out a deep sigh and put a hand on his shoulder. Bobby shrugged him off.

'Kid...Bobby. It's okay to miss someone, I miss a girl all the time' Logan said sadly

'Why am I not surprised to hear this?' Bobby asked

'Her name was Kelly, and she was killed by Creed' Logan explained in a sad tone of voice

'Then why didn't you kill him?' Bobby asked

'Sometimes it's not about revenge or anger...sometimes it's about compassion' Logan said simply

'You're wrong, Logan. Sometimes it's about getting even.' Bobby yelled

'But it won't bring them back, Bobby!' Logan argued

Bobby looked at Logan in disbelief and sat back down on the bed, he could suddenly feel hot tears running down his face. Logan kneeled by the bed and this time was able to land a hand on his shoulder.

'No matter if we sink our teeth into those bitches, even if we kill them. NOTHING will bring them back' Logan whispered

Bobby's blue eyes were suddenly wet with tears, he nodded in agreement. Logan moved his hand from his Bobby's shoulder, up to his neck. He gave it a firm grasp and then smiled gently.

'You're a good kid, Bobby. Dont make the mistakes that I have' Logan warned

Bobby nodded, he looked into Logan's eyes and then hugged him tight. Logan relcutantly accepted the hug, and then found himself hugging him back.

'Now, are you ready to eat breakfast?' Logan asked

'Yeah' Bobby said with a faint laugh hinting in

Logan got up and headed for the door, Bobby wasn't budging.

'Bobby? You coming down?' Logan asked

'I have to get a shower' Bobby said with a smile

'Be down in ten' Logan ordered

Logan left the young mutant alone in the room, shutting the door behind him. Bobby stood up and walked over to a rose, he placed his finger on it...within seconds it was ice. Bobby took his shower and made it to the kitchen in ten minutes, Kitty Pryde was still eating her piece of toast.

'Did you sleep late?' Kitty asked wiping her mouth

Bobby placed the rose next to her, Kitty picked it up and stared at him.

'What's this for?' Kitty asked waringly

'For being there' Bobby said with a smile

Kitty stood up and wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck, kissing him for the longest time. With the soft-hearted Wolverine watching on with pride.


End file.
